List of film crossovers
This is a list of film sequels that merge previously unconnected film series. Crossover series Multiple series which have a film which crossed over to create one series. The films are listed in the approximate order in which they were produced. ''Alien and Predator'' #''Alien'' (1979) #''Aliens'' (1986) #''Predator'' (1987) #''Predator 2'' (1990) #''Alien 3'' (1992) #''Alien Resurrection'' (1997) #''Alien vs. Predator'' (2004) (prequel to Alien, sequel to Predator 2) #''Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem'' (2007) #''Predators'' (2010) ''DC Animated Universe'' #''Batman: Mask of the Phantasm'' (1993) #''Superman: The Last Son of Krypton'' (1996) (TV) #''The Batman/Superman Movie'' (1997) (TV) #''Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero'' (1998) (V) #''Batman Beyond: The Movie'' (1999) (TV) #''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker'' (2000) (V) #''Justice League: Secret Origins'' (2001) (TV) #''Justice League: The Darkest Time'' (2002) (TV) #''Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman'' (2003) (V) #''Justice League: Starcrossed'' (2004) (TV) ''King Kong, ''Godzilla & Other Toho Monsters #''King Kong'' (1933) #''Son of Kong'' (1933) #''Godzilla'' (1954) #''Godzilla Raids Again'' (1955) #''Rodan'' (1956) #''Varan the Unbelievable'' (1958) #''Mothra'' (1961) #''King Kong vs. Godzilla'' (1962) #''Varan the Unbelievable'' (1962) #''Atragon'' (1963) #''Mothra vs. Godzilla'' (1964) #''Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster'' (1964) #''Invasion of Astro-Monster'' (1965) #''Frankenstein vs. Baragon'' (1965) #''War of the Gargantuas'' (1966) #''Ebirah, Horror of the Deep'' (1966) #''King Kong Escapes'' (1967) #''Son of Godzilla'' (1967) #''Destroy All Monsters'' (1968) #''All Monsters Attack'' (1969) #''Godzilla vs. Hedorah'' (1971) #''Godzilla vs. Gigan'' (1972) #''Godzilla vs. Megalon'' (1973) #''Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla'' (1974) #''Terror of Mechagodzilla'' (1975) #''King Kong'' (1976) #''The Return of Godzilla'' (1984) #''King Kong Lives'' (1986) #''Godzilla vs. Biollante'' (1989) #''Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah'' (1991) #''Godzilla vs. Mothra'' (1992) #''Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II'' (1993) #''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla'' (1994) #''Godzilla vs. Destoroyah'' (1996) #''Rebirth of Mothra'' (1996) #''Rebirth of Mothra II'' (1997) #''Rebirth of Mothra III'' (1998) #''Godzilla'' (1998) #''Godzilla vs. Megaguirus'' (2000) #''Godzilla: Final Wars'' (2004) #''King Kong'' (2005) #''Kong: King of Skull Island'' (2012) ''Hanna-Barbera'' The Hanna-Barbera cartoon characters with Casper the Friendly Ghost #''Hey There, It's Yogi Bear!'' (1964) #''The Man Called Flintstone'' (1966) #''Yogi's Ark Lark'' (1972) (TV) #''Scooby Goes Hollywood'' (1979) (TV) #''Casper's Halloween Special'' (1979) (TV) #''Casper's First Christmas'' (1979) (TV) #''Yogi's First Christmas'' (1980) (TV) #''Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper'' (1982) (TV) #''Yogi's Great Escape'' (1986) #''The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones'' (1987) #''Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers'' (1987) #''Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose'' (1987) #''Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats'' (1988) #''Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School'' (1988) #''Rockin' with Judy Jetson'' (1988) #''Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears'' (1988) #''The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound'' (1988) #''Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf'' (1988) #''Jetsons: The Movie'' (1990) #''I Yabba-Dabba Do!'' (1993) (TV) #''Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby'' (1993) (TV) #''Yogi the Easter Bear'' (1994) (TV) #''The Flintstones'' (1994) #''Arabian Nights'' (1994) #''A Flintstones Christmas Carol'' (1994) (TV) #''Casper'' (1995) #''Casper: A Spirited Beginning'' (1997) (V) #''Casper Meets Wendy'' (1998) (V) #''Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island'' (1998) #''Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost'' (1999) #''Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders'' (2000) #''Casper's Haunted Christmas'' (2000) (V) #''The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas'' (2000) (prequel) #''The Flintstones On the Rocks'' (2001) (TV) #''Casper's Halloween Christmas'' (2001) #''Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase'' (2001) #''Scooby-Doo'' (2002) #''Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire'' (2003) #''Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico'' (2003) #''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' (2004) #''Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster'' (2004) #''Aloha, Scooby-Doo!'' (2005) #''Scooby Doo in Where's My Mummy?'' (2005) #''Casper's Scare School'' (2006)(V) #''Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy!'' (2006) #''Chill Out, Scooby-Doo!'' (2007) #''Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King'' (2008) #''Scooby-Doo and the Samurai Sword'' (2009) #''Scooby-Doo 3: The Mystery Begins '' (2009) (TV) #''Yogi Bear'' (2011) #''The Jetsons'' (2012) Puppet Master vs. Dollman vs. Demonic Toys #''Puppet Master'' (1989) #''Puppet Master II'' (1991) #''Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge'' (1991) #''Dollman'' (1991) #''Demonic Toys'' (1992) #''Bad Channels'' (1992) #''Dollman vs. Demonic Toys'' (1993) (V) #''Puppet Master 4'' (1993) #''Puppet Master 5: The Final Chapter'' (1994) #''Curse of the Puppet Master'' (1998) #''Retro Puppet Master'' (1999) #''Puppet Master: The Legacy'' (2004) (V) #''Puppet Master vs Demonic Toys'' (2004) #''Demonic Toys 2: Personal Demons'' (2009) #''Puppet Master: Axis of Evil'' (2010) ''Rugrats & The Wild Thornberrys'' #''The Rugrats Movie'' (1998) #''Rugrats: Acorn Nuts and Diapey Butts'' (2000) (TV) #''Rugrats in Paris: The Movie'' (2000) #''The Wild Thornberrys: The Origin of Donnie'' (2001) (TV) #''The Wild Thornberrys Movie'' (2002) #''Rugrats Go Wild!'' (2003) #''Rugrats: Tales from the Crib — Snow White'' (2005) (V) #''Rugrats: Tales from the Crib — Three Jacks and a Beanstalk'' (2006) (V) Universal Monsters Dracula/Frankenstein/The Wolf Man/The Invisible Man with Alvin and the Chipmunks #''Dracula'' (1931) #''Frankenstein'' (1931) #''The Invisible Man'' (1933) #''Bride of Frankenstein'' (1935) #''Dracula's Daughter'' (1936) #''Son of Frankenstein'' (1939) #''The Invisible Man Returns'' (1940) #''The Invisible Woman'' (1940) #''The Wolf Man'' (1941) #''The Ghost of Frankenstein'' (1942) #''Invisible Agent'' (1942) #''Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man'' (1943) #''Son of Dracula'' (1943) #''House of Frankenstein'' (1944) #''The Invisible Man's Revenge'' (1944) #''House of Dracula'' (1945) #''Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein'' (1948) #''Abbott and Costello Meet the Invisible Man'' (1951) #''The Chipmunk Adventure'' (1987) #''Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue'' (1990) (TV) #''Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein'' (1999) (V) #''Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman'' (2000) (V) #''Little Alvin and the Mini-Munks'' (2004) (V) #''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' (2007) #''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakuel'' (2009) Zatoichi, Yojimbo, and the One-Armed Swordsman #''Yojimbo'' (1961) #''Zatoichi monogatari'' (1962) #''Zoku Zatoichi monogatari'' (1962) #''Shin Zatoichi monogatari'' (1963) #''Zatoichi kyojo-tabi'' (1963) #''Zatoichi kenka-tabi'' (1963) #''Zatoichi senryo-kubi'' (1964) #''Zatoichi abare tako'' (1964) #''Zatoichi kessho-tabi'' (1964) #''Zatoichi sekisho-yaburi'' (1964) #''Zatoichi nidan-giri'' (1965) #''Zatoichi sakate-giri'' (1965) #''Zatoichi jigoku-tabi'' (1965) #''Zatoichi no uta ga kikoeru'' (1966) #''Zatoichi umi o wataru'' (1966) #''Zatoichi tekka-tabi'' (1967) #''Zatoichi royaburi'' (1967) #''Zatoichi chikemuri-kaido'' (1967) #''Dubei dao'' (1967) #''Zatoichi hatashijo'' (1968) #''Zatoichi kenka-daiko'' (1968) #''Du bei dao wang'' (1969) #''Zatoichi to Yojinbo'' (1970) #''Zatoichi abare-himatsuri'' (1970) #''Shin Zatoichi: Yabure! Tojin-ken'' (1971) #''Shin du bei dao'' (1971) #''Zatoichi goyo-tabi'' (1972) #''Shin Zatoichi monogatari: Oreta tsue'' (1972) #''Shin Zatoichi monogatari: Kasama no chimatsuri'' (1973) ''Jimmy Neutron'' & The Fairly OddParents #''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2001) #''The Egg-pire Strikes Back'' (2003) #''The Fairly OddParents: Abra-Catastrophe!'' (2003) #''The Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers'' (2004) #''The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour'' (2004) #''The Fairly OddParents: School's Out! The Musical'' (2004) #''The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide'' (2006) #''The Fairly OddParents: Fairy Idol'' (2006) #''The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators'' (2006) #''Fairly OddBaby'' (2008) #''The Fairly OddParents Wishology: The Big Beginning'' (2009) #''The Fairly OddParents Wishology: The Exciting Middle'' (2009) #''The Fairly OddParents Wishology: The Final Ending'' (2009) ''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' and Codename: Kids Next Door #''Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation Z.E.R.O.'' (2006) (TV) #''Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure'' (2007) (TV) #''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: The Wrath of the Spider Queen'' (2007) (TV) #''The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door'' (2007) (TV) #''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Underfist'' (2008) (TV) ''Friday the 13th and A Nightmare on Elm Street #Friday the 13th'' (1980) #''Friday the 13th Part 2'' (1981) #''Friday the 13th Part III'' (1982) #''Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter'' (1984) #''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' (1984) #''Friday the 13th: A New Beginning'' (1985) #''A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge'' (1985) #''Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives'' (1986) #''A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors'' (1987) #''A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master'' (1988) #''Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood'' (1988) #''Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan'' (1989) #''A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child'' (1989) #''Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare'' (1991) #''Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday'' (1993) #''Wes Craven's New Nightmare'' (1994) #''Jason X'' (2002) #''Freddy vs. Jason'' (2003) #''Friday the 13th'' (2009) #''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' (2010) ''The Muppets'' & Sesame Street #''The Muppet Movie'' (1979) #''The Great Muppet Caper'' (1981) #''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' (1984) #''Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird'' (1985) #''Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue'' (1990) (TV) #''Jim Henson's Muppet*Vision 3D (1991) #''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' (1992) #''Muppet Treasure Island'' (1997) #''Muppets From Space'' (1999) #''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' (1999) #''It's A Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie'' (2002) #''Kermit's Swamp Years'' (2003) #''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' (2005) #''A Muppet Christmas: Letters to Santa'' (2008) Disney Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and all the other Disney characters with some of the films and characters from the Disney animated features canon, its sequels and spin-offs, and Winnie the Pooh. #''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (1937) #''Pinocchio'' (1940) #''Fantasia'' (1940) #''Dumbo'' (1941) #''Bambi'' (1942) #''Saludos Amigos'' (1942) #''The Three Caballeros'' (1944) #''Make Mine Music'' (1946) #''Fun and Fancy Free'' (1947) #''Melody Time'' (1948) #''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'' (1949) #''Cinderella'' (1950) #''Alice in Wonderland'' (1951) #''Peter Pan (1953) #Lady and the Tramp'' (1955) #''Sleeping Beauty'' (1959) #''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' (1961) #''The Sword in the Stone'' (1963) #''The Jungle Book'' (1967) #''The Aristocats'' (1970) #''Robin Hood'' (1973) #''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (1977) #''The Rescuers'' (1977) #''The Fox and the Hound'' (1981) #''The Black Cauldron'' (1985) #''The Great Mouse Detective'' (1986) #''Oliver & Company'' (1988) #''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (1988) #''The Little Mermaid'' (1989) #''The Rescuers Down Under'' (1990) #''DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp'' (1990) #''Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue'' (1990) #''Beauty and the Beast'' (1991) #''Aladdin'' (1992) #''The Lion King'' (1994) #''The Return of Jafar'' (1994) #''Pocahontas'' (1995) #''A Goofy Movie'' (1995) #''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (1996) #''Aladdin and the King of Thieves'' (1996) #''Hercules'' (1997) #''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin'' (1997) #''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' (1997) #''Mulan'' (1998) #''Belle's Magical World'' (1998) #''Hercules: Zero to Hero'' (1998) #''Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World'' (1998) #''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' (1998) #''Tarzan'' (1999) #''Fantasia 2000'' (1999) #''Mickey's Once upon a Christmas'' (2000) #''Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving'' (1999) #''The Emperor's New Groove'' (2000) #''The Tigger Movie'' (2000) #''An Extremely Goofy Movie'' (2000) #''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' (2000) #''Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure'' (2001) #''Return to Never Land'' (2002) #''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed In at the House of Mouse'' (2002) #''Tarzan & Jane'' (2002) #''Mickey's House of Villains'' (2002) #''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True'' (2002) #''The Hunchback of Notre Dame II'' (2002) #''The Jungle Book 2'' (2003) #''Piglet's Big Movie'' (2003) #''101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure'' (2003) #''The Lion King 1½'' (2004) #''Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo'' (2004) #''Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers'' (2004) #''Mulan II'' (2004) #''Mickey's Twice upon a Christmas'' (2004) #''Tarzan II'' (2005) #''Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie'' (2005) #''Kronk's New Groove'' (2005) #''Bambi II'' (2006) #''The Fox and the Hound 2'' (2006) #''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time'' (2007) #''Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams'' (2007) #''The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning'' (2008) #''Tinker Bell'' (2008) Marvel Comics universe #''Captain America'' (1944) #''Dr. Strange'' (1978) #''Captain America'' (1979) #''Captain America II: Death Too Soon'' (1979) #''The Punisher'' (1989) #''Captain America'' (1990) #''The Fantastic Four'' (1994) #''Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (1998) #''X-Men'' (2000) #''Spider-Man'' (2003) #''Hulk'' (2003) #''X2'' (2003) #''Spider-Man 2'' (2004) #''The Punisher'' (2004) #''Fantastic Four'' (2005) #''Ultimate Avengers'' (2006) #''X-Men: The Last Stand'' (2006) #''Ultimate Avengers 2'' (2006) #''Ghost Rider'' (2007) #''Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer'' (2007) #''Spider-Man 3'' (2007) #''The Invincible Iron Man'' (2007) #''Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme'' (2007) #''Iron Man'' (2008) #''The Incredible Hulk'' (2008) #''Punisher: War Zone'' (2008) #''Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow'' (2008) #''Hulk Vs'' (2009) #''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' (2009) Sequels that merge autonomous films Category:Continuity (fiction) F X